


Endurance

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, light slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Napoleon struggles to keep up with Illya in the Arctic–and Illya looks after him in return.





	Endurance

Napoleon didn’t like to admit whenever he was reaching the limits of his endurance; it was a matter of both pride and the need to cover his partner’s back. He and Illya had been together for nearly two years now; he wanted to prove to his beloved that he was ready for anything. And so, as they continued their trek across the Arctic, Napoleon kept his complaints about the cold to himself, ignoring the numb feeling in his feet.

Illya, naturally, didn’t seem to even flinch at the cold; he was leading the way across the snow, glancing up at the Northern Lights every few moments. Napoleon had to admit that the lights were pretty and helped distract him from his numb feet and increasing tiredness—the greens and teals gave way to blue and purple as they ascended in the sky.

The colors were so beautiful—so entrancing. Napoleon could feel his head getting lighter and lighter as the colors swirled overhead. It suddenly dawned on him how exhausted he really was, and yet, he didn’t want to bring it up.

He continued to push forward, but Illya was no fool; as he looked back to check on him, he immediately sensed that Napoleon was not at the top of his game.

“Napoleon!” Illya chided. “Why didn’t you tell me you needed to rest?”

“I don’t need rest,” Napoleon insisted. “I’m fine… I’m…” He trailed off, trying to shake off his weariness, but his leg buckled under him, sending him crashing into the snow. “Well, maybe a little rest…”

Illya was by his side in an instant, checking him over and tutting.

“Exhaustion,” he diagnosed. “And I think you have mild frostbite on your feet.”

“…So that’s why I can’t feel them…” Napoleon responded, dryly.

Illya shook his head and now attempted to transfer Napoleon to his back.

“I’ll have to take you back to the U.N.C.L.E. outpost,” Illya said.

“No, don’t do that,” Napoleon said. “We might lose the trail of that THRUSH agent. Radio back for reinforcements and go on without me.”

Illya gently placed a hand on Napoleon’s face; it was almost magical, how Illya’s hand was still warm, even in the bitter cold. And the lights of the aurora illuminating him made him look like something from another world.

“Napoleon,” he said, gently. “I have lost count of the number of times you have cast aside our objective to ensure that I was safe after an injury. I love you, Napoleon, and you are more important to me than anything else in the world. I dare not risk a chance that the help you want me to call will find you before you freeze—I can see that you can barely keep your eyes open as it is. No, Napoleon; I will not leave you—no more than you could ever leave me if our conditions were reversed.”

He gently kissed Napoleon and once again moved to carry his partner on his back; this time, Napoleon only complained quietly, but eventually went along with it. Illya eventually had him in bed, tucked under blankets with his frostbite—thankfully mild—being treated. The cocoon of warmth was once again lulling him to sleep—but Napoleon struggled to keep his eyes open long enough to say what he had to say.

“Illya… thank you…”

Illya just smiled, continuing to keep his warm hand on Napoleon’s face as the Northern Lights from the window managed to continue casting that otherworldly glow on his face.

“Rest, _Dorogoy,_ ” he instructed. “Regain your strength. We will continue our endeavors soon enough.”

Napoleon nodded and let himself sink into slumber, all the while thinking about how lucky he was to have Illya as his partner.


End file.
